


Is This Goodbye?

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [164]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I don't normally do angst, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Has Sammy lost Susie forever?





	Is This Goodbye?

_Shadows fill an empty heart_  
_As love is fading_  
_From all the things that we are_  
_But are not saying._  
_Can we see beyond the stars_  
_And make it to the dawn?_

The day had finally come. Sammy was finally leaving the studio behind for good. But part of him wasn't so sure.

 _Change the colors of the sky_  
_And open up to_  
_The ways you made me feel alive_  
_The ways I loved you._  
_For all the things that never died_  
_To make it through the night_  
_Love will find you._

Wally, Shawn, and Thomas were also leaving--they'd had enough too. But Susie was desperate to get the role of Alice Angel back. Much to his dismay, this most likely meant the end of their relationship, seeing as how his new job was in another city.

 _What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me_  
_All that I was meant to be?_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind_  
_Words we could never find?_  
_Baby, before it's too late,_  
_What about now?_

Happy memories ran through his mind: the day they first met, working on songs together, their first date, becoming an official couple. Then he remembered how she'd cried when Joey gave away the role of Alice Angel. Sammy had tried to talk some sense into him, but the man wouldn't budge, nor would he explain himself.

 _The sun is breaking in your eyes_  
_To start a new day._  
_This broken heart can still survive_  
_With a touch of your grace._  
_Shadows fade into the light._  
_I am by your side,_  
_Where love will find you._

Earlier that day, Joey had mentioned to Susie that he wanted to talk to her about something. She seemed to think it meant she was getting the role back, even though he and the others had tried to convince her Joey probably had nothing but malice in mind.

He couldn't stay in this place any more, or he'd lose it. But was leaving this place really worth losing the woman he loved?

 _What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me_  
_All that I was meant to be?_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind_  
_Words we could never find?_  
_Baby, before it's too late,_  
_What about now?_

"Sammy, wait!"

Hearing Susie's voice, Sammy turned. Susie was standing there, her hair and makeup a mess and her eyes red from crying.

God, she still looked beautiful.

 _Now that we're here,_  
_Now that we've come this far,_  
_Just hold on._  
_There is nothing to fear,_  
_For I am right beside you._  
_For all my life,_  
_I am yours._

"Susie? What happened?"

"I..." She paused to try and stop herself from crying again.

"I thought about what you said. And you're right. No role is worth staying in that house of horrors. No role is worth losing you. Not even Alice."

She grabbed his shoulders. "I'm coming with you!"

 _What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me_  
_All that I was meant to be?_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind_  
_Words we could never find?_

It was all Sammy could do to stop himself from bursting into tears of joy. Without hesitation, he took her hand and led her out to where the others were waiting. As they left Sillyvision behind forever, he felt as if he could fly.

He hadn't lost her. And he never would.

 _What about now?_  
_What about today?_  
_What if you're making me_  
_All that I was meant to be?_  
_What if our love never went away?_  
_What if it's lost behind_  
_Words we could never find?_  
_Baby, before it's too late,_  
_Baby, before it's too late,_  
_Baby, before it's too late..._  
_What about now?_

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably guessed, none of the five ever returned after that. Whether they and Henry were the only safe ones or if others got out is up to you.


End file.
